Hey, it’s ya boi
by Soft-Sweaters
Summary: No one asked for this, but I did it anyways. Or, the one where everyone is trying to sort out their shit, Tony is losing his mind because of all the stupidity, Draco is just trying to be positive, Harry is a depressed lil shit, Hermione is done, Ron is adorable, Blaise and Pansy are Icons, Steve is an oblivious cinnamon roll, Natasha would rather be dead, Bruce can't deal, Clint


Peter had never been more excited in his life. He couldn't believe that the day was finally here. He was starting Hogwarts! The first year students had just walked into the great hall, anxiously waiting to be sorted.

"Abbott, Hannah!", called Professor McGonagall. Peter couldn't keep his excitement to himself, so he turned to his friend, Draco, and started tugging on his sleeve.

"What is it?", Draco snapped, but there was no bite behind it. He was just nervous. Peter just rolled his eyes. "It's our turn soon! I can't wait!", Peter exclaimed. "Oh do calm down Pete, they just started. Now quiet! I wanna know where everyone gets sorted", Draco said, looking back towards the choosing hat.

"Better be Hufflepuff!", the Sorting Hat shouted. She walked over to the Hufflepuff table, while everyone clapped for her. "Brown, Lavender!", McGonagall shouted. She was sorted into Gryffindor. It went on like this for a while. He didn't pay attention to all of them, but he did remember some of them;

Terry Boot, Ravenclaw.

Susan Bones, Hufflepuff.

Vincent Crabbe, Slytherin.

Hermione Granger, Gryffindor.

Theodore Nott, Slytherin.

"Malfoy, Draco!". Draco went tense beside him, and he gave him a little nudge and an encouraging smile. As much as Draco hoped for Slytherin, everyone who knew him there was only one house for him. Ravenclaw. And it would seem that the sorting hat agreed with him, seeing as it shouted "One of the most intelligent minds I've ever seen, must be Ravenclaw!". He waved at him as he walked towards the Ravenclaw table.

"Parkinson, Pansy!". He knew that name. Peter had known Pansy ever since he was four years old, a year after he had met Draco. She was brilliant. Terrifying, yes, but brilliant. He already knew where she was going to be sorted. "Gryffindor!". That confirmed his previous thoughts. He clapped for her, yelling 'You go girl!'. Suddenly, Professor McGonagall gasped, and everyone looked at her.

"Potter, Harry", she whispered. Everything went silent. Slowly, a boy with messy jet black hair, tan skin and emerald green eyes sat down on the stool. Everyone held their breath. Five minutes had gone by, and still nothing.

"You belong in Gryffindor!", the Hat suddenly yelled, and all Gryffindors stood up and clapped, yelling how the saviour belonged with them. Peter politely clapped along.

"Stark, Peter!". Then, all of a sudden, it was his turn. He slowly walked up the stairs, towards the stool. He sat down, took a deep breath, and looked towards the Slytherin table, looking for those calming eyes. He finally found who he was looking for, smiled, and gave a small wave. His older brother, Tony, Beamed at him and waved back. He could do this. He just had to remember what Tony said to him this morning. It didn't matter what house he got, as long as he was happy.

'Well, well, well. Quite the brilliant mind you have here', the hat said. 'Uh, thank you, I suppose', Peter replied. 'Brilliant indeed. Very loyal, quite brave, ambitious, is that cunning I see? Yes, yes, brilliant. But I have to say, you are very family oriented. You'd do anything for your family and friends, correct?', the Hat asked him. 'Anything', he answered quickly, not even second guessing it.

"As Hufflepuff as you get!", the Hat shouted. Everyone started clapping. He looked back at Tony, and he gave him a thumbs up. He walked over to the Hufflepuff table, happy for his sorting to be over. He didn't pay any attention to the rest of the sorting. He simply looked down at the table and laid his head down. Nobody would mind if he took a quick nap, right? He hadn't slept at all that night, way too nervous for the first day of school. He could always ask Draco where everyone was sorted. Yeah, he'd just do that. He felt his eyelids droop, and finally succumbed to sleep. His last thought being:

"Aren't Clint and Sam also in Hufflepuff?".

Next part will be in Dracos POV, so stay tuned. Again, feedback is appreciated.


End file.
